Camping in Canada
Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch: Camping in Canada is a Sesame Street album which was released only in Canada in 1981—a year before Big Bird went to Camp Echo Rock on the show. The story follows Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch who have been invited by their friend Louise to attend a summer camp in Toronto, Canada. Big Bird befriends a homesick girl named Debbie along the way. Track listing Side One # Aerodynamic (Mendelson Joe) # Holiday in Canada (Rolf Kempf) # Busy Bee (traditional, arranged by Louise Cullen) # Going on a Picnic (Lynn Freeman Olson) # Soup Song (Marie-Lynne and Marie-Therese Hammond) # Nature's Family (Gary Rosen, Skip Storey) # Pitch In and Help (Gary Rosen, Skip Storey) # What Do You Do on a Rainy Day (Gary Rosen) # The Three Bears (Bobby Troup) # Creatures in the Pond (traditional) # Sleeping Under the Stars (Nancy White) Side Two # J'ai Sommeil (Nancy White) # Start the Day Off Right (Gary Rosen) # Ham and Eggs (traditional, arranged by Louise Cullen and Linda Page-Harpa) # We're Having a Wonderful Time (Gary Rosen, Skip Storey) # Homesick (Mendelson Joe) # I've Got the Lonesome, Wanna Be Back on Sesame Street, Blues (Gary Rosen, Skip Storey) # Sad, Mad, Glad (Beverly Glenn-Copeland) # The Treasure Hunt (Nancy White) # Campfire (Bill Usher) # I Can Do It (Nancy White) # Need a Friend (Rolf Kempf) # Happy Place (Gary Rosen, Bill Shontz) Credits *Produced by Bill Usher *Story Concept: Bill Usher, Linda Page-Harpa *Script: Linda Page-Harpa *Educational consultant: Linda Page-Harpa *French language consultant: Alison d'Anglejan *Arrangement concepts by Bill Usher *Arrangements by Shelley Berger Musicians *Drums: Ted Rosnick *Electric and Acoustic Guitars: Michael "Pepe" Francis *Piano, Fender Rhodes and Prophet Synthesizer: Ray Parker *Bass: Henry Heilig *Electric Guitar: Peter Follet *Piano: Aaron Davis *Bass: Shelley Berger *Piano: James Maybank *Percussion and drums: Bill Usher *Electric guitar: Mendelson Joe *Harmonica: Pete Pedersen *Trumpet: Wayne Baker *Trombone; Bill Beecroft *Alto sax, flute and clarinet: Alex Dean *Tenor and baritone sax, flute and clarinet: Don Englert Cast *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Patricia Dahlquist as Louise *Jack Blum as Mike *Cree Summer Francks as Debbie *Jackie Gartner as Vicki *Alison d'Anglejan as the Pilot Notes * The cover art is by Sesame storybook illustrator Tom Cooke. * On Side Two, there is extra material in the grooves between the end of the record and the label. As the needle travels between the last song and the edge of the label, Oscar sings: "Everything comes to an end, Everything comes to an end, But a frankfurter has two." The phrase "has two" repeats on the very last groove until the listener takes the needle off of the record. It is not known if the cassette has this material. Other releases Image:noimage-big.png| Canada, 1981 Kids' Records KRC 1001 Image:Golden1991CampingInCA.jpg| Canada, 1991 Golden Music 41001-01 See also * Sesame Street discography __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Albums Category:Camping